


subtle seduction

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you come here often?"</p><p>"Craig, I'm at your house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtle seduction

“Do you come here often?”

Tweek didn’t even bother looking up from his homework. He knew if he did, he’d only be met by his boyfriend’s intent stare and waggling brows. “Craig,” Tweek muttered as his pen scribbled across the pad of paper he’d been writing notes on. “No.”

“You don’t come here often?” Craig asked, and the nasally quality of his voice was more pronounced when he attempted to purr his words like he was doing right now. “You should.”

“Craig, I’m at your house.”

“You should come over here more often,” Craig said, and Tweek heaved a sigh as he glanced over at his boyfriend. The dark haired youth was sprawled across his bed, posed in a suggestive manner, and Tweek blinked owlishly as Craig gestured to his bed as if to invite the blond to join him. “I have a spot right here for yo–”

“Please stop.”

Craig even winked.

“Are you drunk?”

Silence stretched between them before Craig groaned and rolled over. “I’m so fucking bored,” he bitched.

Tweek heaved another sigh. “Then come over here and do the homework with me.”

“Why don’t we have sex instead?”

“ _Craig_.” Tweek couldn’t help it. He actually snorted as he tried to contain his laughter.

“Is it working?”

“ _No._ ”


End file.
